Hallow Hearts
by oliviajoy123
Summary: Aralynnia is the people's queen, her twin sister, and Co-Monarch, Aelyth is favored by their allies. When a shortage of textiles strikes the southern region of Tuath, will these queens establish peace or start a civil war?
1. Pronunciation guide

**PEOPLE**  
 _Aelyth_ : Ay-li-th  
 _(Aelee_ Ay-lee)  
 _Aralynnia_ : Are-ah-Lynn-ee-a  
( _Lynne_ : Lynnie)  
 _Tora_ : Tore-ah  
 _Elaena_ : Ee-Lane-ah  
 _Ethaniel_ : Ee-tha-nee-el  
 _Soer_ : Saw-er

 **PLACES**  
 _Tuath_ : Too-ath  
 _Vasarys_ : Vah-sah-reh-s  
 _Kanlurasande_ : Can-lure-eh-San-de  
 _Mianamia_ : My-ah-nah-mee-ah


	2. Aralynnia s Prolouge

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87a007ecadd5253aab17677a931b42f0"Let's get one thing straight...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aelyth... She's my other half. My soulmate. My person. My best friend. I never meant to hurt her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When she was disgraced, I went to avenge her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe06ce83fc3c57c45cc7d68bbb7ab6a4"I would do anything to change the way this story plays out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="720d4df22bbdbb3e00be1d03a02b0eb5"Don't blame me./p 


	3. Aelyth s Prolouge

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d14f4deb128ff990e78d499b729f7e6c"She is not to be trusted. Whatever she tells you, don't listen. She is the reason our country is in ruins. And to think that this started over 3 pieces of cloth. They say that those with hair the color of fire were sent by the devil, but they were wrong. The real devil?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdbc2ac2cff2817c88cf74e761fa38ca"Those with hair the color of ash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18db09b28c8b0291a4f6a48a78b19b7f"Because we may do the burning, but they are the reason we burned.f/p 


	4. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Aelyth/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's funny how your life changes when you have a younger sibling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My life was beautiful, perfect until my sister was born. Granted, it was a mere half hour, but it was the best half hour of my life. Imagine everyone being in awe of me, the new and so far, the only heir to the Tuathian throne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Life is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"amazing. /emThen, all of a sudden, mother gives out a muffled, but loud, moan of pain. All of the attention is diverted back to her. the midwives rushing to her side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then, out comes another baby. An off-putting one too. It has dark black tuffs of hair. As soon as the head midwife declares that the baby is a girl, my mother names us both./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She declares me Aelyth Ruby Corallina Ness, Princess of Tuath. My sister is named Aralynnia Raven Victoria, Princess of Tuath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"This was the start of our story./p 


	5. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="399d24dbb92e50bdd11a99b9b158d58e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Queen Anne/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ebccc22d7d207517e2ef622b45fd39e"They look so innocent, the fifteen-year-old princesses had their hair braided in a wreath wrapping their heads. I couldn't help laughing at the spectacle. Aelyth's hair looked like the Blood Oaks (named for their deep red color in the autumn) a mere fortnight ago. Whereas, Aralynnia's resembled the nests found in the trees native to the north. They were bundled up in their pilling layers of cloaks and cold weather wear, their little hands wrapped in winter gloves, made to fight the Northern winters of Tuath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3ab21fcc13b20f731903e2ce6034d41"Upon contemplating what to do with my hair, I decided to wrap my long, honey blonde braid around my head just like my daughters. "Elizana," I called out to one of my ladies, "Would you please fetch my cloak? The red one with gold accents?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19bf937698447ff56f386063ca4997c7"Elizana muttered with a quick, "Yes, Majesty," and a curtsy before walking off to get my cloak. It used to belong to my mother before the late Queen died. I used to trace the spiraling gold accents that floated a foot from the bottom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b9f276b982c03fea53b0cdaf3853440""Thank you, Elizana." I breathe wrapping the cloak around me, and called my daughters over, "Girls, it's time to go! We want your father's horses to be healthy and beautiful when he returns from visiting your Aunt Kenna, don't we?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="364ea5e2d2b616cf6b47e0aea5981b3c"Aelee looked up from her game of chess with Lynne to say "Yes Mama," turning to face Lynne, she said "Come on, Lynne, you've been in checkmate for a solid fifteen minutes. Give up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e313225d60e4d011262d8d816908a19""Ugh, fine. But can we get Silver a carrot first? She hasn't had anything but oats for two weeks!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="108af899c0a07cfc8fb030705495c1fa""Yes darling, of course. Come along now." Elizana brought the carrot to Lynne before opening the door. The girls and I walked out into the bitter cold early Winter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="82b107437aa8bda024bcae510302b934"~·~·~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99e7928fb627095cebdf9e14e648b31f"The winter air bit at my nose. I miss being younger when I was able to wear the extra material on scarves to cover my nose. Once you get married, it is custom to discard those scarves from your wardrobe and pass them on to your daughters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c33fb27a014d73fb4e6a3ec9d36186df"The frostbite now nipped at my bare nose, turning it red and numb./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="541e0feb5ac6c2fb413d7c106680542b"I did not realize that Lynne was lagging behind until Aelee uttered a yelp of pain followed by a laugh that was undoubtedly Lynne's. I knew, without having to turn around, that Lynne had hit Aelee in the back with a snowball. "Aralynnia," I cautioned, "if you are going to be so rude to your sister, I am afraid we will have to turn around and return you to the castle and you will help Mrs. Punge and Loria in the kitchen. I am sorry to admit that they have already starting to prepare for your father's Homecoming Ball tomorrow." I saw the look of regret on her face. I know how she hates working in the kitchen, nonetheless when the kitchen staff is preparing for a large, elaborate meal. After a pause, I continued, "So, you have two options, or I guess three. You can continue being rude to Aelee, forcing us to turn around and escort you back to the castle where you may choose between helping Mrs. Punge in the kitchen or having the courtyard locked and having the staff ordered not to let you out. Or you may take the suitable option of being nice to Aelyth. It is your call."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ecf2b2efe89f5b395403f893aa1f842""I am sorry, Aelee," she apologized. Receiving a phrase of forgiveness from her twin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="46bad675b0a0429a7b585e0ada973380"~·~·~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a046cdfb7026be477150978447863ee"After returning back to the castle, the girls and I head to Samanthanna's Dress Shope. It takes an hour to walk there, but its worth it. After we leave the Castle gates, Aelee asks me, "Mama, why don't we ever take one of the carriages?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d8f0a48e137fc37c3830875eb8ee818""Well, darling," I respond, "Our skirts certainly wouldn't get as dirty. And it would be quicker, that's true. But, when we walk, it seems like we are more connected to our people. That we care about them, which we do. It also gives them a sense of security. They are much less likely to revolt against the throne if they feel connected to us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c55eee5068b755755c8255e9914d57bb""But mum, walking is such a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"pain /emI mean, the peasants don't have to walk in such terrible heels."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aa0b40a4b4b32cd5937cf1c244e7982"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They are not peasants, Aelyth," I corrected, "They are em style="box-sizing: border-box;"commoners/em and no, they don't have to wear the same shoes as us, but, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you /empicked those shoes out this morning you knew we would be walking. Lynne and I chose to wear flats."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="153d27c86eb40fafb33b44392869f37f"~·~·~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f076dbbe065a6beba19b80e8f3077642"Tonight was important. It was not only the king's homecoming, but it was also a presentation ball. All of the eligible bachelors from noble families would be in attendance, trying to win the hearts of the princesses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c9e254a9fee22469576746a34052b78"It was a political move rather than a romantic one, Tuath needed heirs. And the only way one could achieve that was marriage, which worked for our girls, seeing as they will be the ones the bachelors gravitated towards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a34b82ba50f2df87eb510ecbde5abc39"Let's just hope it works./p 


End file.
